Titans Reunion
by cartoonlover 1
Summary: Red. Is all he could see. As he watched his entire life fall apart. He leaned against the tree, and wondered why the trunk was softer than normal, but that was the least of his worries right now. The poor boy's life was a living nightmare, after a big betrayal. But is everything as it seems? With new fruit loops on the loose, how will he react now? Will the heroes rescue him?
1. Prologue

**HEY! Another story everyone! Well, Love Triangle is on hiatus for now, though, I need help! If you have any idea how I should continue this please PM me! Thanks! On with the chapter! Oh, and there are clues here, some mistakes are on purpose, if ya figure them out ya win a hint! Good luck!**

* * *

Red. Is all he could see. As he watched his entire life fall apart. He leaned against the tree, and wondered why the trunk was softer than normal, but that was the least of his worries right now. He looked around, for any signs of red eyes, red or green flashes, but saw nothing but the dark sky, and the normal forest right under it. He listened to any sign of his objective, but heard nothing but his harsh pants. He touched the ground, trying to feel any kind of vibrating, but only touched strange red liquid that now covered his entire hand. He tried to smell its harsh scent, but only the smell of blood entered.

His own blood.

_Keep it together,_ he told himself,_ how can they ever find you here?_

He hurtfully stood up, having trouble doing so. Leaning against a short branch, he painfully pulled himself up, and scanned the area one more time, then carefully removed his right leg from the ground. Succeeding, he managed to make a true, yet pained smile. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, seeing his own, red colored breath, as red water fell into the ground. He slowly began to move his leg into the ground, trying to walk. As his leg touched the ground, he winced in pain, but didn't give up. He did the same with the other leg, and began limping forward. He finally walked away from the tree, smiling with victory.

The steps were repeated with every step, but soon, it was much easier to walk, but still hurt. The poor boy kept walking for what felt like eternity, but it was actually about five minutes. Stepping on the dead leaves on the ground, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he stepped at each one of them. Because, each yellowish red leaf on the ground reminded him of himself. His once happy and loved life soon turned into forgotten ashes. He was one of these green leaves on the tree, surrounded by his family and friends, but soon kicked out, and then he was all alone, on the ground, no one would help him, broken, hurt, and all because of one silly mistake, and not caused by him.

But by his trusted ones.

The boy felt like crying, for his memories kept surrounding him, but he pushed them away by shaking his head harshly, followed by a hiss of pain. He continued moving forward, not looking back, even though he was broken both physically and mentally. Everywhere hurt; his back, his head, his chest, his arms, his legs, and everywhere else. He felt like he was going to die. He felt like giving up, but he didn't. He was stronger than that.

As he kept limping away, trying to find a way out of the prison, he heard the voices he was trying to avoid all this time. His eyes winded with fear, and his body turned even paler than it already was. He looked back for the first time since he started limping, and saw the red and green flashes, helping the red, half circles eyes flash, and shadows around. He touched the ground, and felt the vibration he was afraid of; he sniffed, and smelled the smell he was trying to avoid. He listened to the sound of their footsteps, and their yells, but he didn't know what they were saying. He summoned some of his remaining powers, and limped faster than he was before, but he knew it would do him no good. Not giving up, he scanned the area, and saw a big tree on the ground, and holes in both its bases. He felt hope, and walked as fast as he could towards the fallen tree, but he knew that he had to hurry, because he could hear their footsteps and yells louder than before. He knew he had no time, so, he looked at the distance between him and the tree, and it wasn't far. So, he decided to risk breaking his remaining fine ribs, and jump there. He closed his eyes and jumped as far as he could, but thankfully made it right in front of the tree. He smiled and crawled into the tree, right as the red light of fire surrounded the place.

"Do you see him?" He heard a male familiar voice ask.

"No, but he's here. The scanners indicate that an ectoplasmic entity is right next to us." A female voice answered. Both were adults, and he knew them very well.

"I know he's here!" Another male voice said, but it was a teenager.

"Come out, come out wherever you are, little ghostie!" A young female voice commanded. He knew it was directed to him, but kept silent.

"We know you're here, Phantom!" The second voice said.

Danny was scared, scared for life. He found a hole in a tree, and peeked to see what's going on outside.

He found his so-called parents, his sister, his best friend, and the rest of the town behind them, including the Guys in White, Vlad Masters, The Red Huntress, and so much more. But what he didn't know is why his ghost sense was going off like crazy. Vlad _is_ half ghost, but he never sensed him before, even if, he wasn't even in ghost form! Danny's brain wasn't functioning properly, so analyzing this mystery was the least of his worries. Only one thing was on his mind:

Getting out of there.

"I know the Little Badger is here, I can _feel_ his fear." His arch enemy said.

"How?" His so-called best friend asked.

"We've been so close, his fears are everywhere!" He answered.

Valarie looked at her scanners, and saw a red point, in the first white circle right after the point, pointing forward. She followed it. Danny was terrified, she had figured out where he was.

She smirked evilly, and got out her gun, She aimed at the tree, and shot.

Just before she did, though, Danny jumped out of the tree before it was completely destroyed.

"No escaping me _now, _Ghost Boy!" She shouted, aiming at the aging ghost.

"No! Stoooop!" Jazz cried. He smiled. She took out a gun and said, "Don't start without us!" His smiled fell into the underworld.

All the people got out ecto-guns and bazookas and every weapon you can imagine.

"N-No! W-Wait! W-Why are y-you d-d-doi-ing this?" He managed to gasp.

"Why? Because you're a ghost! That's why!" His so-called mom answered him.

"But 'm y-your s-s-son!"

"No son of mine is a nasty ghost!" Da-Jack said.

"But w-what did I e-ever _do_ t-to y-you?" He rasped.

"You were born."

These words burned him. He felt like his heart has been ripped out. His core glowed with fury. His soul was about to leave his body. He only felt the red consume him again.

They were about to shoot, however, as they were pressing on the trigger, he gathered his remaining powers and shot ecto-goo on each of the holes in each gun, then, he ran!

Running and running, and being chased, almost caught, he sensed the Red Huntress aiming at him, so he jumped, but fell to the ground again. He tried again, but the same result. And again, nothing new. The ray was shot; he knew this was the end, but he tried again, his body glowing green, and finally, he flew!

A few feet from the ground, but enough to avoid the blast. A lot were followed by the first, but he easily avoided each and every one of them.

He flew a little higher. But his speed was low, they were catching up._ Faster, faster!_ He said to himself,_ Faster! Never give up! Never give up! Ignore the pain! Pain! Memories! Destroy them, Phantom! Destroy them! Keep moving!_

Listening to his mind, he flew faster, but however, he was shot hard in his back, as he was trying to fly higher, sending him flying, and spinning in the air, eyes closed. His back was smacked into a tree, and bruising his back even more, but it didn't stop there. The tree fell, and he was sent flying to the tree behind it, this time, stopping, but bruising him again.

His entire jumpsuit was ripped everywhere! His arm, his legs, and a huge one on his chest. His snow-white hair was covered in branches and leaves, mud, and a little brunt on the edges, but most importantly, his own ectoplasm. His shoes weren't ripped, but were covered in mud, blood, and ectoplasm. His entire jumpsuit was covered in green, and hints of blood.

_Well,_ He thought, _there goes flying._

He began running again. The one thing good about this blow is that they lost track of him, but he was hurt even more. He ran and ran, never stopping, never resting, and never looking back, afraid he would see them again. Hours, until he was finally out of breath, but he didn't stop. He decided he needed to fly. He couldn't run away forever. He had to find shelter. He stopped, and sank to his knees, and finally….

He cried.

He cried, but he couldn't stop, he cried, but silently, because his throat gave up on him. If he hurt it any further, he would be silent forever.

He felt like giving up, giving up on his life, and just let them capture him. He didn't know what to do next. Everything he once had fell apart. His loved ones, long gone, and replaced by monsters that want to kill him or even worse, experiment on him! He risked his life for them, and what do they repay him for? Hating him? Hunting him? Trying to experiment on him? Capture him? Or trying to kill him?

Danny didn't understand those people, but he knew how they think, and he hated it. They don't understand anything that's not their kind. They just kill it, experiment on it, as if it doesn't have any feelings. Just like what was happening to him right now. He didn't wanna be one of them, he hated such things! After they ruined his life, he'd never become a hero again! They don't deserve his care! They don't deserve his protection! They don't deserve his trust! And even…

They don't deserve his love. And they never will.

Those people… they're…. Danny didn't want to curse; he wasn't that kind of person! But he would if he had to. If he really, really, had to. He thought it was pointless. But he still didn't worry about that. He had to worry about surviving this torture.

He stopped crying eventually, but he rested his head into the nearest tree, and found himself in the land of nightmares.

* * *

_"Come, Danny, come to me!" A deep voice said._

_"Who __**are**__ you?" Danny asked, in human form._

_"I'm your answer to all your fears! Join me, Danny, and you can escape this torture!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. First you sweet talk me, the other you completely double cross me and torture me." He said. "Just like them." He added silently, sadly._

_"But I'm nothing like them, Danny, believe me. I can help you, give you everything you want, but all you have to do, is serve me." The voice said._

_"No!"_

_"We can work together, plot revenge on those who betrayed you! Maybe even, KILL THEM!"_

_"NO! I'm not that kind of person!"_

_"Yes, you are, and you know it."_

_"I promised I won't become __**him**__! I never will!"_ _ He shouted._

_"__**Who**__ did you promise, hmm, Daniel?" The voice asked._

_"Them." He whispered._

_"Them who?" The voice asked._

_"The…."_

_"Go on…"_

_"The…"_

_"You know you want to say it..."_

_"They…."_

_"SAY IT!" The voice demanded,_

_"THE TRAITORS!" He finally shouted._

_"And what __**did **__those traitors promise __**you**__?"_

_"That…. they'll never leave me."_

_"And did they keep their promise, my boy?" It asked._

_"….No."_

_"Then what should you do?"_

_"Betray __**them.**__"_

_"Yeees. You're very close to the answer!"_

_"I have to. I have to show them that I'm no coward!"_

_"Yes, and what else? How do you feel? What __**do**__ you want?"_

_"I feel….. good. I wanna destroy anything in site! I wanna KILL!"_

_"YES! AND WILL YOU SERVE ME?"_

_"I will! I will join you! To plot my revenge! To get vengeance!"_

_"YES! I'm so proud of you!"_

_"I am proud of myself, too, Master."_

_"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

* * *

"….!"

Danny woke up shocked, mouth wide open, as if he was screaming. He was, actually, but his throat still hurt.

He sighed. But saw that it was almost sunrise, so he stood up, and began walking again.

Again, he kept waking under the rising sun, sad, tiered, thirsty, hungry, hurt, and tortured. He continued walking, no stopping, like a slave, running away from their Master. Hopeless, he gave up on trust, and that thing called love. He never wanted to join them; he wanted his life to be the way it was. A caring family, a best friend, a crush, allies, friends, heroism, and all those pleasant memories.

But it was too late for that now.

He knew it. He knew that once they found out they'd betray him! But how? When Freakshow was the "Master of all Reality", they said that they'll always love him, no matter what! And when he battled his evil self, they put their faith in him, they trusted him! It doesn't make any sense! Was this all a game? Was he stuck in a world he can't control? Was somebody changing reality? What was going on? How? When? Where?

He was about to lose it! But he kept himself together. What was bothering him was that dream.

What _did_ it mean? Why was it so realistic? Urh! So many questions with so little answers! Maybe even none! He was getting tiered of thinking, he just needed to get out of the forest, and find a place he could stay in. And hide.

Looking for hours, he found a small amount of nuts on the ground. He gathered them, and used his rays to break them, and then he ate them.

Feeling a little refreshed, he continued walking, and he made it to a waterfall. He used his hands as cups, and kept drinking, a deer right next to him, somehow not scared, but respecting him.

He felt happy, water is the most important nutrient for the body, and he just drank. He felt happy again, he felt hope, and he can _feel _something!

Power building inside him, as his ghost powers began healing his wounds. He looked down, only to find that he was in human form. He didn't even notice it! His ghost side was still resting.

He continued walking, but this time, he wasn't limping, he was walking like anyone else, yet a little slowly. Of course, fast for any injured boy like him. Very, very fast.

He saw a city! A city! He finished that long, tiring road! He'd finally redeemed himself from the torture! He finally found a way out! He can hide! He can eat! He can sleep! He can drink! He'd earned his freedom!

But, it was a little far away, though. But it didn't matter. **They** weren't anywhere in site, he was free, and he didn't have to worry about anything!

He walked and walked, not stopping. And he decided to run! Running with excitement, smiling, hands forward, as if hypnotized, walking only towards his destiny.

Soon, he grew VERY tiered, that he collapsed on the ground. He stood up again.

_Please!_ He thought_ Anyone! Help! I need heeellp!_

He transformed into his ghost form, and jumped into the air. Succeeding! A few feet off the ground, then another few feet, then another, then another, until he was high up in the beautiful sky! The sun right next to him, he felt it's warmth, the air surrounding him, the birds flying next to him, all kinds, all colors, black, grey, white, red, blue.

He looked down, a beautiful view! The trees that looked like armies, ready to fight. And then he looked up again, at the clouds. One that was shaped like a heart, an airplane, a horse, but one caught his attention….

One was shaped like his own logo!

For the first time since the accident, Danny felt happy! REALLY happy! He felt normal again! He felt like he's running in the park, holding a balloon, just like when he was six. In fact, he felt that he wasn't even fourteen anymore, but a small, cute, six-year-old boy, happy, fun, etc.

He flew higher, and touched the clouds, which felt like wet cotton candy! He enjoyed it! He really did! It made him feel free! He always loved the sky. And he would never stop loving it.

Laughing, he flew into the sky. Letting the breeze touch his skin, make his hair wave, and pull it backwards. He closed his eyes. He felt free, but he was so distracted by his happiness that he didn't notice the green laser coming towards him. He opened his eyes, and saw the green, and his laughter faded away into a cry of agony.

His whole body was burning. He felt like he was in hell, body burned, then reformed again. He lost control, and the ray sent him crashing into the ground. He hit his head hard, making a deep hole, and a big explosion.

Smoke surrounded the small, tiny point in the hole. As he was losing consciousness, he saw his attacker.

"I got the Spook, K!" Agent O said.

"Great job, O! Now all we have to do is get him back to the Guys in White lab!" K exclaimed.

"The poor ghostie was super distracted by his happiness that he forgot the most important thing in life!" O stated.

"And what is that?" The other asked.

"Never show your back to enemies, Haha!"

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, O! You gotta be rewarded for that!" He said.

"I know, right?"

"T-That… w-was the m-most hoh-horrifying joke I-I've ever hu-heard." Danny rasped.

"Shut it, Spook!" He took out a gun, and aimed it at the fallen boy.

Helpless, all Danny had to do but watch. He didn't even bother trying to fight back. He turned back into his human form and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes again, but his vision was blurry, his power was betraying his body. But, he saw about five figures in front of him, and each wearing a different color that Danny couldn't see. He only saw the color of the cape that was in front of his face: Black.

And that was everything Danny needed to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was a shout, before darkness consumed him.

"Titans, GO!"

* * *

**That's it, everyone! Hope you like it! And I hope it wasn't very short! I'll try to make it longer next time, but the exams are killing me, well, last one coming up! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! And I WILL be updating "My Lost Twin" soon. It's my next update! I'll be free afterwards, so, hopefully, the updates will be faster!**


	2. Titans Trouble

**Again, I suck, it's been MONTHS since I've updated this story... sorry for the long wait.. I've gotten WAY more popular than I thought on Facebook. -.- Anyways, here is the chapter! DON'T KILL ME! Oh wait.. you can't! YES! XD**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, the birds were singing, and the sun was shining. Nothing was wrong. Everything was so calm. Well, almost everything...

"Give it up, you're outmatched!" Exclaimed a spiky, raven haired boy.

...For inside the bank, things weren't so peaceful and calm, inside the bank, were the H.I.V.E, trying to rob the bank, but yet again, the Titans are here to stop them.

"Oh please. Like you would stand a chance." The pink haired girl said, smirking with pride.

"You asked for it, Titans GO!" Robin cried, taking his staff out.

The rest of the Titans obeyed their leader, and each grouped to take down an opponent.

Robin jumped up and slashed Mammoth with his staff, only to have Mammoth hold it and throw it away, throwing the boy with it. He did a flip in the air, then his feet hit the wall, and he pushed himself towards Mammoth again, aiming for a headlock. But instead hit him square in the chest, sending Mammoth flying away. He made another flip and landed, then grinned. However, the villain didn't seem to give up, as he stood up to dust himself, he looked at Robin with pure hate, and prepared for battle. The hero wasn't afraid, he was ready for everything. He stood in fighting stance, and got ready for the attack. They both attacked at the same time, ending in a strength battle.

Meanwhile, Starfire wasn't having as much luck either. Trying to blast the pink haired villain was indeed hard, yet she focused on winning. As she shot more starbolts, Jinx avoided all of them by doing flips and turns, left and right. Starfire became mad, as her eyes began to glow green, she focused on a very powerful starbolt, and shot, finally hitting the villain in the back, making her fall to the ground. Starfire landed, and looked at her, thinking she has done it, however, Jinx was prepared, and shot the walls, standing up quick and running. Before the poor girl even realized what the villain has done, the wall began cracking. She look up, and gasped.

Gizmo shot blasts at Beastboy, but he dodged all of them. He turned into a hawk, and attacked the short villain's head. His eyes winded and he backed off, but the attack blinded him.

"Hey! Get off me you brat!" He screamed trying to get Beastboy off him. Beastboy's only response was turning into a rat and tickling Gizmo from the inside.

"Hahaha! Stop it! Hahahaha! Hey! Hahahahaha! You will pay-Hahahahahaha!" Gizmo's attempts of threatening was always cut short by his laughing.

Beastboy flew out of there by turning into a bird, and grinned as he saw his opponent distracted. He used this opportunity and turned into a Mammoth, however, Gizmo saw it coming and shot him to the wall, Beastboy reverted back to normal, eyes closed. He opened them slightly, and saw his opponent right next to him, ready for the finale.

Robin got sent back, hitting the wall hard in the back, by a powerful punch from Mammoth. He smirked, and walked closer to the teen. Robin stood up, leaning to the wall and rubbing his back, but then quickly recovered. He stood up, and jumped up, kicking Mammoth in the face, and sending him back a little. He recovered, and growled. He punched Robin hard again, but this time, Robin dodged it by going to the right. Mammoth tried again, hitting it where Robin currently was, but then the young superhero dodged it by going to the left, and yet another, but dodged it by jumping up and kicking him with both legs on his chest, making him back away again. He smirked and landed, ready to finish off Mammoth, but Starfire's scream caught his attention.

"Starfire!" He cried in worry, looking around to find her, but Mammoth punches him and he gets sent away. "THAT'S IT!" He screamed in rage as he fired all he's got at the strong villain. However, he was not the only on who fired.

Starfire backed away as she watched the crack become bigger and bigger, she knew she had no time to run, and she was scared, not knowing what else to do, she screamed, hoping someone would help her.

"Haha! You lose! I win! Looks like you're a big loser again!" Gizmo mocked proudly.

Beastboy looked at his opponent, with pure hate.

"I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm useless...," He said, moving his hand, "and I'm tired of you judging me," He stood up. "go on, finish me off."

"How dumb do you think I am?" Asked the short bold villain.

"Dumb enough not to finish a hero off when you have him." He answered.

Gizmo looked at him with shock, he knew something was not right. "What's wrong with you? You're usually the lame-o, annoying, funny, sarcastic type." He asked.

"No, the funny joke-around Beastboy isn't here anymore." He said, no emotion shown. Gizmo raised his eyebrow in confusion, but before he can say anything else, the young hero cried, "Raven, NOW!"

Gizmo looked at him with shock, but before he can say anything he was blasted with dark magic, sending him flying away from Beastboy. He stood up, and looked at Beastboy.

"You tricked me you twit! You'll pay for that!" He screamed, charging for the most deadly weapons, however, two large barrels bumped into each other, smashing the villain inside, and squashing him. The barrels were surrounded by dark magic, which could only belong to Raven.

"Can he ever stop talking?" Raven asked in her monotone voice, clearly annoyed.

When she released him the villain fell to the floor, out cold and stars floating above his head.

"Oh yeah baby! That's how it's done!" Beastboy exclaimed, throwing his arms to the air and smiling with pride.

Cyborg shot Mammoth with Robin, the attack was so hard, that he actually fell to the floor, but he was not defeated yet.

"Yo! Robin! I'll handle Beasty, you go help Star." Cyborg ordered, staring at the villain as he slowly stood up.

Robin, without responding, raced towards Starfire, as she was starring at the wall while it fell. She screamed once again.

"STARFIRE!" He cried, jumping and pushing her out of the way before the walls completely fell. They both fell to the ground, Robin still hugging her.

"Thank you, Robin." She thanked him, smiling.

"Np problem, Star." He replied, still hugging her.

"Robin? May you return my body, if you wish?" She asked awkwardly.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry," He blushed as he let go and stood up quickly. "Need a hand?" He asked, offering her a helping hand to stand up.

"Yes, thank you." She said. She accepted it, and he pushed her off the ground gently.

They both starred at each other's eyes for a few moments, before Cyborg getting thrown behind them interrupted them.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something but JINX IS GETTING AWAY!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I got her!" Raven shouted flying at top speed after Jinx.

Cyborg stood up as Mammoth was attacking him. Cyborg punched him in the chest, sending him flying away. He smirked, and blasted him before he had a chance to recover. Robin ran towards the villain, and jumped, throwing bombs at him, and Starfire flew, shooting multiple starbolts at Mammoth while eyes are glowing green. With all the attacks combined, Mammoth didn't stand a chance, and fell to the ground unconscious. They all stood next to each other, as Beastboy walked towards them, a wide smile on his face.

"Boo ya!" Cyborg exclaimed, high fiving Beastboy.

"Oh YEAH!" Beastboy also exclaimed.

"That is nice. But where is Raven?" Starfire asked.

Cyborg looked at her, "She's still after Jinx." He answered.

"But does not friend Raven need the help to defeat Jinx?" Starfire asked again.

"No need." Said Raven in her monotone voice, as she threw an unconscious Jinx beside the others.

"Wow, Raven! She's out cold! And it's Jinx we're talking about! How'd you do that?!" Beastboy asked curiously.

"She got on my nerves." Was all she said, before turning away.

"Nice work, team." Said Robin.

"You gotta admit, my acting skills were fabulous!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Right, Raven?"

She stayed silent.

"I must say friend Beatboy's skills were very amusing." Starfire admitted.

"Yeah, that was some great thinking out there." Robin said.

"Nice going Grass Stain!" Cyborg congratulated.

"Yeah, whatever. Now can we please go home?" Raven asked.

* * *

Inside Titans Tower, the usual. Beastboy and Cyborg battling each other in video games, Raven reading a book trying to ignore the two troublemakers, Robin inside his room studying, and Starfire watching BB and Cyborg.

"You're going _down _man!" Exclaimed Cyborg, tightening his grip on the joystick he's holding, and sweating.

"Na uh! You'll see who's going down when I'm done with you!" Beastboy replied, also doing the same actions, but sitting on the sofa in an awkward position.

Raven hid her face under the book, trying to focus on the book and ignore the troublemakers. Starfire looked at them uncertainly, wondering if she should say something or leave them.

Suddenly there was a big red "GAME OVER" carved on the screen. Beastboy jumped up and cried. "DUDE! YOU CHEATED!"

"No I didn't, you did! You have to know, cheaters never win." Objected the cyborg.

The shapeshifter growled and threw the joystick at his opponent.

"Hey! Dude, it's just a game!" Beastboy ignored him and walked towards Raven. He sat next to her, which caused her to whimper, but continued reading her book.

"So, Raven, wanna admit it now?" He asked her, eyes half open and he threw his arm to rap it around her neck. She shivered.

"Admit what?" She asked in her monotone voice, looking at him with disgust.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't act like you don't know." He said, raising both his eyebrows twice, making Raven even more uncomfortable.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And I don't care." She said, getting out of his grip to continue reading her book.

"Oh come on, Raven! Why would you never admit it! I did my best back there!" He exclaimed sadly.

"Fine! You were good back there, happy now?!" She finally admitted.

"YES! FINALLY!" He jumped up to do a happy dance, while Raven blushed in embarrassment, and a glass of water broke, causing the cyborg and the alien to shout in surprise.

Meanwhile, while the other Titans were doing the scene, Robin sat in his room, not studying clues or searching for trouble like he told his team. Instead, he was searching for an item, a memory.

"Come on... where is it?" He whispered, looking threw a pile of small boxes on the ground.

He opened one red box, and found it empty, so he threw it away, and a pink one, a fake flower, he closed it and threw it away, another yellow box, and threw it looking at the title and blushing a little, but, suddenly, he found a a big cardboard box hidden in the corner. Ignoring all the others, he walked carefully towards it, staring at it with awe. He walked closer, until he was right in front of it, he sat on his knees, and slowly started to open it. He slowly reached for what's inside, and saw it was a photo, the one he was looking for, in a large box like this. He picked it up, and looked at it closely. Looking around for any sign of the Titans, he hugged the photo tightly, looking as sad as ever, and barley holding back the tears. But what interrupted him was not one of the Titans, but the alarm. He sighed and placed the photo back in the cardboard, and closed it. He then hid it in the same corner, and decided to pick the others up later, because he had no time. He ran towards the others and shouted, "Titans! Emergency!"

Raven closed her book and stood up, Beastboy stopped dancing and looked at Robin, and Cyborg began scanning.

"Where, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"The forest, we gotta get there fast!" He shouted.

"What's going on?" BB asked.

"A boy is getting beat up. No time to explain." Cyborg said.

BB morphed into a hawk and carried Cyborg and took off, while Starfire carried Robin, and Raven flew after them.

* * *

By the time they got here, no destruction was shown, the sky was clear, and it was a fifteen minutes flight! They all landed, except Starfire and Raven, who floated a few feet from the ground.

"Titans, search for any evidence." Robin commanded, not shouting this time.

As their leader commended, everyone started looking between grass, behind the trees, and in the sky. Starfire took the sky patrol, and started searching, until she suddenly stopped in surprise, seeing fog erupt from the middle of the sky! It was smoke, but she didn't care at the moment, what concerned her is the sound of screaming that was coming from distance. She gasped and called, "Friends! I have found him!"

"Good work Star!" Robin called, as he began running, looking at the sky where Starfire was flying, leading the way. The others followed Robin, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly they all heard a crashing sound, and more smoke erupted from the ground. They all gasped, but Robin didn't give up. He ran faster, and faster, making BB turn into a cheetah to catch up with him.

"Beastboy, find him!" Robin shouted.

The green cheetah ran faster, knowing exactly where to go, and Robin followed him, When BB and Starfire finally stopped, Starfire quickly landed next to a panting Beastboy, who morphed back to his normal self, Raven flew next to them, and Robin and Cyborg also joined them running. They all hid behind bushes and trees, and saw the horrifying scene that was right in front of them.

There was a huge whole, and a tiny figure in there, but they could not see him, and surrounding the hole where two men loaded with weapons dressed in white.

"I got the Spook, K!" One of them said.

"Great job, O! Now all we have to do is get him back to the Guys in White lab!" Exclaimed the other.

_Spook? Guys in White? Lab?! What is going on here?_ Robin asked himself.

"The poor ghostie was super distracted by his happiness that he forgot the most important thing in life!"The first one stated.

"And what is that?" Two asked.

"Never show your back to enemies! Haha!"

_Wow, talk about lame-os And they thought MY jokes were stupid! _BB thought.

"Hahaha! You're hilarious, O! You gotta be awarded for that!" He said.

"I know right?"

_They are not the nice. But I do not wish to do the hurting..._ Starfire said to herself.

_Wow, and I thought Grass Stain was lame. _Cyborg thought.

"T-That.. w-was the m-most hoh-horrifying joke I-I've ever hu-heard." The figure inside the hole rasped.

The team looked at the figure, they still couldn't see him very well, but they knew he was badly hurt. Raven chuckled a bit.

_That kid is funny... HAPPY! Sorry... hahaha._ Raven battled her emotions until _... why are they looking at me like that?_

"What?" She whispered.

"Later." Robin whispered back.

"Shut it, Spook!" He took out a gun, and aimed it at the fallen boy. The Titans gasped.

Helpless, all the boy had to do was watch. He didn't even bother trying to fight back. A flash of light erupted, of which the Titans thought was the weapon, but it was the boy turning back into his human form. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

"That's it!" Robin shouted, jumping out of the bushes and running towards the boy.

"Robin, wait!" Cyborg called, but Robin ignored him. He sighed and followed his team leader, making the others follow him.

The boy kept closing his eyes, waiting for the blow, as the GIW agents shot, but it never came. He opened his eyes again, but his vision was blurry, his power betraying his body. What happened is that Raven raised a shield to protect him, and the rest of the Titans, who were now standing right in front of him. The boy looked at them, and Robin looked back at him. He didn't seem to see Robin, because he seemed so lost. Robin looked at him with worry. His cape covered the boy's face, however, as he turned around, he found the boy had given up, and fainted. Robin looked at the agents with hate. And they returned the glare.

"Titans, GO!" He shouted.

All the Titans stood defensively in front of the poor boy, getting ready to fight.

"Who are you? And what have to done to him?" Robin demanded.

"We are part of the government. You have no right to ask us." The first one said.

"If you came to Jump City, our territory, then it is. It's part of the law." Robin objected.

"This is the GIW. Guys in White, ghost hunters, government. And we could ask you the same question." The second asked.

"We are the Teen Titans," Cyborg answered, "and you have no right to hurt that boy."

"That boy is a menace, and he must be kept for experiments." The first one said.

"Eww.. you mean you're gonna do sciency stuff on him?! That's not cool!" BB shouted.

"No Beastboy, it's much worse. They are going to test on him with painful things, like take his blood and study it." Robin told him.

"But that's so wrong! He's a living being!" He exclaimed.

"Tell that to them." Cyborg said.

"That boy is evil! He's a unique being and may destroy your town!" One of them said.

"I do not believe a hurting boy would destroy our town." Starfire objected.

"Starfire's right." Robin said.

"Just leave him alone." Raven said.

"Make us." The second one said.

"All right. Titans, GO!"

They all started loading their energies and weapons.

"This is situation Alpha! I repeat situation alpha!" O shouted.

"Deploy ghost hunting lasers." The other said.

"Deployed. Bombs?"

"There."

They started shooting at the Titans, they all jumped out of the way, except Raven, who held the boy and flew before the blast hit them. She placed him away from the battle carefully and went to help her team.

Starfire and Robin kept shooting at them bombs and starblots, but they raised a shield to block all of them. Cyborg blasted with his sonic blasters, and Beastboy morphed into an elephant. Once they removed the shield Beastboy attacked them, they screamed as all their weapons were smashed, and they fell to the floor hard. Some deadly weapons were not destroyed yet. That's when Raven flew in.

"Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" She chanted as all the weapons were surrounded by dark magic, and they turned into pieces.

"Retreat! I repeat, retreat!" O shouted as he stood up and ran away.

"You win this time, _Titans_." K said with hate before he joined his partner.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"We aren't done with this yet." Stated Robin.

"The boy!" Raven exclaimed as she flew towards him.

"RAVEN WAIT!" They all exclaimed as they ran after her.

She landed in front of him and checked if he was alive.

"Phew." She whispered.

"Raven!" They all shouted again as they ran towards her.

"I'm fine." She said in her monotone voice, still looking at the boy.

"Is he okay?" Robin asked.

"He's alive." She answered, not looking at him.

"Can you heal him?" Robin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can try." She said.

"No, don't. We have to take him back to Titans tower, and we need you to carry him. The last thing we need is you out of power." Cyborg said.

"You're right." She said, as she carried him and took off. Like they came, each took off after Raven towards the tower.

"Something's wrong with Raven." Robin whispered to himself.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you." Starfire apologized.

"It's nothing, Star. Just.. forget about it." He said.

"As you wish." She focused on the flight once again.

* * *

Back at the tower, the Titans, minus Cyborg, were in front of the infirmary door, waiting for Cyborg to tell them the results. Robin was moving left and right in front of the door, Starfire was sitting on a chair she brought, hugging herself and looking down, wishing good luck for the poor boy. BB, sat on the ground, eating a tofu sandwich, but not enjoying it like he usually does. And Raven, was darker than usual, she didn't even open her book, and she kept staring at the door, and nothing else, waiting for the cyborg to get out. She didn't usually care that much, but something inside of her _forced _her to. Like she had no choice.

Finally, after a few hours of wait, Cyborg exited the room, emotionless. The rest of the Titans hurried towards him.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

"Is he badly hurt?" Starfire asked.

"Is it that bad?" BB asked.

"Is he okay?" Raven asked.

"WOW! WOW! Hold up! One question at a time!" Cyborg paused for a bit, "And since when did you care about someone that much, Raven? We don't even know him!"

"I.. just... I don't know, okay?!" She admitted.

"Okay, okay, chill." He said. "He's badly hurt, and yes, BB he's hurt, but he survived to the least. He'll wake up in a bit. But he sure isn't gonna be friendly."

"How so?" Robin asked.

"He has suffered too much that I don't think he would be like he used to. I think he's going to have a hard time processing things. Just slowly, one step after another, and he will be good enough to deal with."

"So he still won't be normal." Robin added.

"Robin, if you see his wounds, you'd wonder how he survived!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin sighed and asked, "When can we see him?"

"When he wakes up. And no questions, he needs to adopt."

"Fine." He sighed.

"But what so terrible that to cause a friend not to be himself?" Star asked.

"A broken leg, blood loss, brain damage, a broken arm, multiple broken ribs, and his spine was twisted the wrong way," All the Titans shivered, "But he's healing quicker than I thought. He should have at _least _ended up in a comma."

"Good thing he hasn't." Robin said.

"That's true."

"But can't we at least look at him? Or only me? I need to check!" Robin said.

"Fine fine. But if anyone makes any noise, OUT!" He said.

"YA!" They all exclaimed and rushed into the room, but only Raven was careful when she entered, and she only smiled a little when Cyborg announced that.

Inside they found a boy, cloths cut, hair messy, but cleaned up, thanks to Cyborg. He was hooked up to an IV, and blood from the other side, a mask on his face, and finally, sleeping peacefully.

They all walked in slowly, and looked at him sadly, the boy didn't even twitch, which concerned them. They all took a seat, and watched the boy, as he slept. Cyborg came in, and removed the mask.

"I think he won't be needing this anymore... WHAT THE-?!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin stood in alarm and asked, "What is it Cyborg!?"

"He's.. he's healing himself at a supernatural rate! No one should be able to do that!"

"Is that the bad?" Starfire asked, as she stood up.

"No.. but it's impossible! At least it should be..." He answered.

"That's awesome, dude! That means the dude's strong!" BB exclaimed.

"I don't know about that, Beastboy. Sorry, Cyborg, but we need to ask him. Before it's too late, and something happens." Robin said.

"But-" Cyborg tried to object, but Robin cut him off "-But nothing. And that's an order." With that, Robin exited the room, and went to his own to start organizing.

"Well, I guess we have to wait for him to wake up..." Cyborg said.

"Yeah..."

Raven looked at them and whispered, "I sure hope he's okay..."

* * *

Inside a dark room, where all evil lie, in Jump city, stands a shadowy figure, watching all the scenes, from the beginning, to the end, by his large screens.

"Well well well. I see the Titans have found him." He walked closer, hands behind his back. "Too bad their work will be turned into shame." He chuckled a bit.

He turned around and walked towards many figures that are in front of him.

"Bring me the boy. And whoever stands in your way, destroy them." He ordered. The figures started moving away, as he watched them go he said, "Do not fail me."

The figures disappeared as a cruel evil laugh was heard. Which could only belong to the one man we are talking about. "Soon. So _very_ soon."

* * *

**That's it! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said, Facebook problems! -.- Anyways hope you like the chapter! ;)**


End file.
